


Duck's Mutation (Non-canon)

by MsPeggyElliott



Series: The Duck Fuck Chronicles [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Body Modification, Breast Expansion, Dominance, Dreams, Dreamsharing, Drunkenness, F/M, Gender transformation, Genderbending, High Heels, Horny, Inflation, LEWD, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Masturbation, Multi, Panties, Pantyhose, Public Humiliation, Shrinking, Size Difference, Size Kink, Thighs, Wrists, bimbofication, confused feelings, housewife, kinky doctors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-22 17:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPeggyElliott/pseuds/MsPeggyElliott
Summary: Duck discovers his gender changing abilities are going haywire, but there is a happy ending.
Series: The Duck Fuck Chronicles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568779
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Doing a second attempt at this story, I wasn't quite happy with the other story. I decided to make this one non-canon and going forward I’m going to be making a lot of the more outlandishly lewd stories non-canon.

I'm having one of my horny dreams again. For a guy that can turn into a girl, I tend to not get many of those. I'll assume you're all the horny bunch and want to hear about it well...

So I kind of have this weird "Mom" kink, I don't talk about it, but I tend to think and dream it more. So the dream is: I'm a housewife in the 1950's, I'm up every morning, I make breakfast for the kids and once I send them off to school my husband comes down. I never see what my husband looks like, but it doesn't matter because as the house is empty the man bends me over the table; rips through my pantyhose and panties and....that's where the dream usually ends, right before the good stuff. I'm not sure what I like most about the dream; the clothes, the idea of being absolutely helpless and humiliated....maybe all of it.

I come out sleep really really sore, I'm in a bit of pain and everything feels heavier. I get out of bed and notice a few things right off the bat; everything feels....bigger, I'm having trouble walking, every movement I make throws me off my balance. I get to the bathroom and turn the light on immediately, the light bothers my eyes, but I must see what's going on. As my eyes adjust, I see something in the mirror that bothers me, I've turned into a woman again, but this was much different. Normally my transformations make me look like a female copy of my male self, I'm still tall, cute and I actually get to have hair in the front of my head. My current transformation has me a little...horrified; first thing I noticed is my height I've seem to have shrunk quite a bit going from six-foot-one to about five-foot-one, my lips are seem a bit inflated, my breasts which are normally around a B have ballooned to Ds, my ass and thighs have also inflated making my waist look tiny as fuck. I turned into a bimbo and I'm terrified, I try to turn back but my body is not responding.

I call my doctor to let her know about my condition, Dr. Wong has been studying people like me, "changers" we're nicknamed, the phenomenon where someone undergoes a transformation of gender. At first it's involuntary and then you learn to control it. Dr. Wong has been very helpful in documenting everything that has been going on:

"Duck, how's it going?"

"Hey Doctor, I'm calling because things have taken a strange turn in my transformations."

"Ah, what kind of turns?"

"Well, this morning I transformed and well, I don't look how I normally do."

"Send over a few photos, Duck."

I email over a few photos.

"Ok Duck, I just got your photos....hmm, this really interesting. Have you tried turning back?"

"I have my body doesn't want to co-operate with me."

"Duck, I want to you to come over to my office this afternoon for a few tests."

I get cleaned up, I inspect my body in the shower, I should be turned on but since it's my body, I'm kind of terrified. After getting dried off I attempt to get dressed none of my clothes fit, my guy or girl clothes. Reaching the top shelf is a far bigger hassle than it used to be, standing on a chair while trying to balance with my new figure is giving me vertigo. I manage to contain my big ass in some old sweatpants and my boobs in a zip-up sweater hoodie, but the hoodie is having a hard time containing them. The car is another obstacle, I've never had to pull all the way up before.

_BEEP!_

Oh great, my new tits press against this damn horn, my drive over to the hospital has me leaning forward the whole way.

I get to the hospital a bit early so I wait in the lounge where I sit directly across from some dude who was minding his own business before I walked in...now though....yeah. I pull my hoodie over my head so I can avoid eye contact with him, but then he starts talking to me.

"Hey girl..."

I ignore him.

"Excuse me, miss?"

For fucks sake, this asshole his going to bother me until I say something.

"Yeah, I hear you buddy but I didn't come here to get talked to by some random, dude."

I hear him mutter the word bitch under his breath, jokes on him I don't mind being called a "bitch", in fact I find it...kinda hot. I feel my hoodie begin to tighten, oh no...it's getting tighter....tighter.... oh no....my tits just busted through my hoodie! I scramble to cover them up, the guy across smiles I guess he got what he wanted...

"Duck, Dr. Wong will see you now." says the nurse.

I rush in immediately to spare any further embarrassment.

Dr. Wong greets me and notices my change in stature. 

"Duck? is that you?"

"Trust me, I know it looks weird..."

"I know it's you, it's just that...you really did get smaller...come into the examining room."

Dr. Wong performs many tests on me, the same ones she did when I first transformed.

"Ok Duck, now I need to look at your breasts."

I take off my hoodie and Dr. Wong feels for anything strange and even gives them a squeeze.

"Oh my" Says Dr. Wong.

"What is it?"

"Umm...well I think you're lactating, Duck. I'm going to squeeze them a bit to see how far along you are."

"Ok..."

Dr. Wong starts off kinda slow but almost immediately she starts going to town on my tits, squeezing harder and harder making me feel like a cow.

"Ah Doc are you good?"

"Uh...yeah I think I need some more....uh....samples. Hey this may sound weird, but...could you moo for me?"

I take the Doctor's hands off me.

"Doc, what the hell is wrong with you? Snap out!"

Dr. Wong feels embarrassed and leaves the room, she returns a moment later in a mask that covers her mouth.

"I apologize for how weird that got, Duck. I think I noticed something a little too late. You may not be able to smell it, but your body is giving off some powerful pheromones."

Oh great, not only is this body embarrassing, but now it's making other people want to fuck me...

"I'm really sorry, Duck. Your body it's just...if you ever want to contact me outside of work..."

"it's fine, Doc. It's my bodies fault...."

"Not at all, just because you look like that doesn't mean you're a piece of meat. I need more time to think on this, until then I would limit social activities. Stay safe Duck, a lot of guys will want to take advantage of you and your new form won't be able to do anything about it."

The doc goes over to her purse and grabs a small spray can looking thing. "Take this mace, if any guy looks at you weird just give a faceful of this. I also want you to call or email me if you experience any more oddities." 

I leave the doctors office and walk by the creepy guy from earlier. I try not to make eye contact with him, but then he goes and slaps me on the ass! I turn and give him a dirty look. 

"A bimbo bitch like you should enjoy that kind of treatment." He said.

Yeah, but not from this creep. Needless to say, I sprayed his face with some mace and his bitch ass went down.

I stopped by a clothing store on the way home, I'm not sure how long I was going to stay like this, but I wanted to be prepared if it happened again. The lady at the store acts a bit snooty but changes her tone when I show her some cash. One of the perks of being a changer, you get jobs as a guy and enjoy that higher pay as a woman. The woman takes me measurements, I forgive her for the low-key groping of my crotch and chest as I know it's my pheromones driving her crazy. She I take home a few under garments as well as some new clothes and dresses.

"Ok Ma'am, that'll be 433.85."

I pay in cash, she grabs my whole hand as she takes my cash.

"I hope this isn't weird, but are you doing anything later?" The woman asks.

"Unfortunately yes, but I'll take down you phone number anyway."

She writes it on the receipt and hands it to me. 

At home I get ready for my other job, it's nice to have my body fit into things for once. It would seem that the woman at the store picked some rather interesting that showed off my great tits as every shirt seemed to call attention to my cleavage...fuck it I'm working with Yohan today and he's a real classy fellow.

I get to work and Yohan is behind the counter "Hi miss, let me know if you need anything."

I hold back a chuckle and walk right up to him. "Yohan...it's Duck."

Yohan leans and squints to get a better look, he's shocked by my appearance change. "Duck? What....happened?"

I tell Yohan about my morning and my doctor visit. 

"So wait that means..."

Yohan comes from around the counter, he stands much taller than I now. "I guess you'll need my help getting things off the top shelf." Yohan said with a smile.

"Don't be a jerk...oh this is going to sound weird, but you aren't mildly turned on at the moment are you?"

Yohan Shrugs, "Maybe a little, what is that?" 

"I forgot to mention it, but my body is giving off pheromones and it's making people want to fuck me."

"Well I mean I definitely smell it, but I have a lot more self-control than most people. I do want to hang out sometime though whether you're a boy or a girl."

"I appreciate it."

I wrap up work with Yohan at the store and head home. I try on many of the clothes from the store and take a liking to this strapless, form fitting dress.

"Wow, this looks great when you finally have the boobs to pull it off."

I contemplate going out, "I'll just keep my mace handy..."

I put on a pair of black pantyhose and heels and head out to a nearby club. "If anything happens I'll be close to home at least."

At the club I'm a little cautious, but I think the sensory overload is distracting people so I hit the bar. A few drinks in and I'm having the time of my life, this body is such a pathetic lightweight. I chat up a few randos at the club;

"Damn babe, you thick as fuck." Says some random dude after he orders a few drinks. "I have a few girls over in my spot if you want to join."

"No thanks, I'm not staying here long."

He leaves me alone, yep I think the pheromones are useless in this area, good for me at least.

An hour or so later, I'm full tipsy and it's only my second drink. I'm having trouble keeping my head up, I think I need to leave. Walking on heels while drunk isn't something I've quite mastered yet I'm ready for the inevitable smack, but someone catches me.

"Whoa honey you need to be a bit more careful." says a rather deep and soothing voice.

I look up at my rescuer; he's a rather tall individual, muscly too....he shows it off very well through his button shirt.

Thanks fer the safe handsome!" I blurt out, really classy there Duck. I still struggle to stand.

"No worries little lady, I got you." The man sweeps me off his feet and carries me in his arms, he's much warmer up close...

"I'm going to call you a cab, hon."

"There's no need, I don't live that far from here...I can give you directions."

The man carries me home, he carefully puts me down and I see how tall he really is...is this what people see when I'm a guy? I need to get this guy to come in somehow.

"So uh...um...I didn't get your name."

"Oh uh...it's...Tim....Tim Gib...raltor..."

"Odd that you say it like that, but um did you want to come in?"

Tim stops for a moment almost like he freezes and then, "Sure I have some time...."

Tim helps me through the door and immediately heads for the couch to sit, I grab us both some water and I sit down next to him. I'm trying very hard not to push him down and kiss him.

"Thanks for the hand, Tim. You're the second person today who hasn't tried getting into my pants."

Tim is a bit nervous, I can feel it. "Oh I mean, it's not that your hot or anything."

"Sure."

"I mean...that sounded weird. I just wasn't going to take advantage of a drunk girl at a club."

"Thanks, you're a cool guy."

Man, this guy is so...wonderful!

"I was thinking, Tim. We should do this again, maybe without the booze."

"I would love that!" Tim shouts.

"Sorry, I'm really nervous...uh I never got your name."

"It's Duck."

"Duck! What a strange name for a girl, huh? Sorry..."

I smile, "It's fine..." I hand him a piece of paper with my number on it.

"You already know where I live, but if you ever want to do this again here's my number."

"Thanks, I'll give you a call tomorrow. Have a good night." Tim calmly, but quickly heads out.

I don't get it...I'm not into guys, but this Tim... I've never been so attracted to a man in my life. Oh god, the more I think about him the more my...fuck I don't think I've ever been this horny before thankfully I bought something in case I ever needed to take care of some urges. 

Before I sleep, I take care of my Tim problem with my handy vibrator, I feel like I haven't used this in forever and the feeling I get is definitely something I haven't felt in a while. I doze off hoping for horny dreams with Tim.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duck's problems only seem to get more humiliating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to continue this particular story. I'll make this the final part.

_Another weird sex dream, another 1950's house-wife dream, but now the husband had a face. It was Tim..._

I'm not usually this aware of the dreams I'm having, but my body had changed in my dream. I was more of as bimbo house-wife than anything. I send the kids off to school and Tim comes in.

"So I still have a few hours before I actually have to go in..." he says leaning up against the kitchen doorway.

I immediately go moist, I've only known dream-Tim for a few seconds but I knew what he was talking about. Tim comes over and lifts me on top of table, he wastes no time putting his hands up my dress and getting a handful of my moist crotch.

"I see you're ready to go you dumb bimbo."

Oh fuck, I think I love it when guys treat me like shit...

He flips me around and bends me over the table, I try and use my hands to stabilize myself, but Tim wasn't having any of that. Tim grips both of my wrists with one hand.

"Not like these puny arms were going to do much."

Tim owns my ass, like all of it if there was ever a previous owner, Tim ripped the deed up and shoved it down their throat. I realize that this is my first time someone has butt-fucked me in a dream...do I really know what it even felt like?

I wake up in bed, looks like I passed out masturbating and I seem to have fallen asleep in my dress from last night. I feel like the morning before where I felt sore in some spots, I go to the bathroom and see how it all looks. I turn on the bathroom light which stings the fuck out of my eyes, I think I'm hangover, but also my body has changed again! The dress I slept in last night either shrunk or I grew some more, my breasts were now ready to fall out of the top and my ass grew to the point where my dress could no longer cover it, I need to contact my doctor.

I call my doctor and she suggests that we video conference first.

"Duck, how are you doing?"

"Not good, Doc. I think everything is growing again." 

I show her everything.

"Duck, I'm going to need you to come in again."

I hurry down to the office, I'm to used to the Dr. Wong towering over me now as she measures me.

"Very weird, Duck. Not only did you expand outward, but you also shrank a little in height."

"What?"

"You may have not of noticed, because it wasn't as significant, but you shrank almost an inch. It's like you keep getting petite and curvier the longer this goes on. I've been comparing my notes with some of the other doctors that have 'changers' as patients."

"Have they seen anything like this?"

"A few them, we still know very little about 'changers', but we are always updating our research. Duck, this my sound unprofessional, but I want to witness this first hand. I want to hang out with you tonight."

"Hang out?" I notice that Dr. Wong wasn't wearing a mask to cover her nose.

"Yes, I need to get some real first hand information, let's meet tonight."

I schedule a...date I think with my Doctor and I check my phone on the way out of the office, Tim still hasn't called why didn't get his number...oh Dan called. I call back immediately, I haven't seen Dan in a very long time he moved out of state...

"Dan, it's Duck!"

"Duck? Doesn't sound like you..."

Oh yeah, I forgot he doesn't know.

"Dan you heard of those 'changers', right."

"No way, you're one of those?"

"Yep."

I hear Dan tell his wife Crystal.

"Hey, so Crystal and I were in town and were wondering if you wanted to catch lunch?"

I was feeling really embarrassed about my current situation, but Dan and Crystal were cool, especially Crystal.

"Sure, but I should warn you, I'm having a weird problem with my appearance so you not recognize me."

We meet up at one of our favorite chain restaurants, I see Dan and Crystal and have to tell them...

"So yeah, something has been going on with me lately and my body has been turning into this..."

Dan was understanding and so was Crystal.

"It' so cool that you can turn into a girl, Duckie!" She says. "Next time we're in town you can just call me directly and we can do things."

"So Duck, I didn't read too much about what's going on with 'changers'.

"Well Dan it's like this; a small percentage of the population have experienced random spontaneous sex changes. It can hit anyone."

"So like, I could turn into woman and my wife could turn into a man?"

"Yep."

"Is it like...a virus?"

"Nope, just some strange thing in the genes, but it doesn't seem to be hereditary."

"So do you always look like a bimbo."

"No, the doctor and I are trying to figure out how get me back to normal."

Crystal chimes in. "Well before you do, I think we should hang out." Crystal always had that kind of kinkiness about her, I always felt it even before I could change.

"So like, can you change because you're gender-fluid?" Asks Dan.

"Oh no, it can to anyone, but once you learn how to switch back and forth it's not a big deal."

"I'm gonna hit the bathroom real quick, when the waiter comes around tell them I want shrimp."

Dan leaves the table and Crystal wastes no time. "So Duck, after this Dan will probably take a nap, we could probably do things."

Crystal was always annoyed being the only woman in our group of guys, one day (before I could change) she found where I posted all my girl photos and loved them. Since then, any time we hang out she would try and convince me to come in fem-mode of course this was before I had the confidence I had now so I always declined.

"Yeah, that would be nice..."

We wrap up our lunch and drop Dan off at the hotel. 

"Duckie, you're going to need some new clothes."

I was wearing my sweatpants hoodie combo, "I have clothes at my house, I had to buy more because of this."

Back at my house, Crystal and I go through my pile of clothes as we talk.

"I didn't really want to say it in the restaurant, Duckie but you're hella hot right now."

"Thanks, but this is some sort of mutation I should be back to normal soon-ish."

Crystal gasps, "Oh my Duck, you really know how to have fun." she says showing me a really lacy corset. I have no idea how that got there.

"I would love to see you in this, Duckie." I don't know if I really wanted to or if her just standing next to me made me feel really small and helpless, but I went ahead and out it on for her.

"So are you always this short when you're a girl?"

"Not at all."

"Well then, I want to try something then."

I put on what she tells me...I mean she suggested and I agreed so yeah. She tells me to have a seat next to her on the bed, she immediately pushes me on my back and pins my wrists to the bed.

"Oh yeah, I'm been wanting to do this for a while, but know it's even hotter with you looking like this."

I try getting free, but damn, she's way stronger than me now. She kisses all around my neck.

"It's so nice being to do this to someone with a smooth, soft face."

We spend most of the afternoon in bed doing whatever she wants and she even shows me a few things. We finish up and spend most of the time talking.

"So is Dan like, ok with this?"

"Dan was thinking about a threesome, but I wanted you first. Hey so what do you normally look like?"

I take out my phone and show her.

"Oh yeah, I'll still be down once you get everything taken care of...text me your size and next time we're in town I'll bring you a gift."

The doc gives me a call and asks if we're still going out.

"I'll be by to pick you up around 7 and if you could I need you to wear something slutty...for research."

I don't know if I like getting bossed around by these women or love it.

Dr. Wong comes to pick me up, I open the door and I almost don't recognize her, small black dress, heels...

"Dr. Wong, you're here early."

"I wanted to come by early, I wanted to help you get ready and please, call me Helen."

Helen had her own suitcase with her as we go into the bathroom. "I took some of your measurements and got you some clothes."

The clothes Helen got me were slutty indeed, by the time we headed out I looked like some rich dude's bimbo.

We hit up a different club closer to where Helen lives.

"So Duck when you were at the club last night, what happened?"

"Nothing really, changes seem to happen when I sleep."

"Well then, I guess we have the night free then." She says putting her hand over mine. I look up at her and she's smiling.

"Ah Helen..."

"Gonna be straight with you, Duck. I'm not to record anything, I just haven't been able to get my mind off you."

Helen drags me to the bathroom and she is all over me. I do nothing and just let her do her thing; she grabs my chest and pushes me against the wall, her kisses are so deep I think she manages to get that piece of broccoli from between teeth. Other women walk past us, but no one is paying attention to us. I kinda don't want to, but I have to push her off.

"No no no come on , Duck."

"Sorry Helen, but it's already weird between us, let's just stop before we take this too far."

"Damn....you're right, it's just that...damn I wanted to fuck you so bad."

"I know, my pheromones remember?"

"Oh right, I forgot to write that down after you left."

"Look Helen, let's just forget this ever happened and just drop me off at my house."

After that Helen dropped me and we decided to never speak of this ever again. I get in to the house and see a bunch of messages on my phone...from Tim.

7:05 pm  
Tim: Hey sorry I didn't get a chance to call I had to go to work early.

7:09 pm  
Tim: so yeah I'm down to go out again tonight if you want.

8:00 pm  
Tim: Hey we don't have to go out or anything. We could just get some food.

I hear a knock at the door, I look through the peephole and it's Tim! I'm a little weary answering the door, but I'll see what he needs.

"Hey Tim." I get a good look at Tim, he looked much different then he did yesterday...taller...more muscular....

"You wanna just come on in."

Tim and I chill in the living room.

"Good to see you again, Duck. You look a little different don't you?"

"I was going to say the same thing, you hit the gym on the way over?"

Tim smiles nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey so uh...I need to tell you something and I don't know how to say, but...I don't really look like this. I'm one of those 'changers'."

I feel like deep down I knew that but I didn't want to assume anything.

"No kidding, if I may assume you probably don't always look as you now even when transformed either."

"Yep, I woke up all buff and huge, my doctor doesn't know what's wrong. You sure do know a lot about this stuff."

"Tim, I'm also a 'changer' I don't really look like this either, I think we're going through the same thing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leaving this off here, I had some lewdness I had to get out of my system and I thought I would tie it in to my chronicles. As I said earlier, I don't plan to continue this one, but any feedback is appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> So this one felt a lot more interesting and was the vision in my head at first, let me know what you think as I do plan on adding more to this particular story.


End file.
